


Vroom Vroom

by eIiza



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All Terrain Vehicle Body, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eIiza/pseuds/eIiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson has a secret...He's actually an ATV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom Vroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts).



"Is it too big for you, beefy?" Jefferson asks, holding a plug up against Hamilton's butthole. It's halfway through and Hammy's hamm.....ered asshole is not yet done.

"I want it TJam. Jam it in," Ham slams.

Jefferson starts glowing and Hamilton has to close his eyes from the too bright light. When he finally reopens it, he's met with an atv — no, it’s Jefferson, with an atv body.

“Are you ready” Jatv beepbeeps.

Hamilton nods.

Tjatv vroomvrroms against the plug and it goes in all the way; too far in fact…………they're gonna have to be fucking forever

**Author's Note:**

> apologies
> 
> this is a fan fanfic for alexanger's jamilton


End file.
